gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Strings Carnival: Last Song
''Black Strings Carnival: Last Song ''is the second and final canonical game of "The FEAST Saga" series. Sequel of Feast of the Black Strings, it centers in the year 2016, where there's a new worldwide conflict in the name of "Program of Mother S: The World", made by Luxendria's Senate and lead by the President, and so forth, the seven main characters (counting Lakia), return, and also some of the original characters can now support the gameplay. In-Verse Productions hinted that It will for the same consoles (sans PC), and because of New Nintendo 3DS was announced, The developers will move from the Normal 3DS to the New 3DS as a possible Launch Title in the US if it is confirmed an official launch date. Gameplay See the First Game Page. There's some new mechanics however, in addition to the others in here, there are two variations, "Mecha Mode" and "Normal mode" in which you're playing with just the character and not the Mecha. And also, more medium boss battles, and there's one single path divided in seven branchs, with one single and final ending. Story Two years after the events of the series, the Black Strings had grown in number of members up to six, and since the defeat of two important forces and regaining his mother's trust, Blake had been thinking about surpassing his father's shadow, being a better performer himself. In the band's coming of age story, they will meet Melody, the songstress from the mysterious "Divine Crusaders" Clan, who has lost her memories by someone else, who created the "The Program of Mother S: The World", now, with their talents and even lives at risk because of the "Sacrifice to the cursed Death", they need to find "Who they're" and set in a quest with allies and also new rivals and friends during the adventure. However, behind this there will be a war between the Reformed FEAST and Government of Luxendria, who even ascends to a global conflict in the halfway in supporting FEAST, the President and the Senate declares the war in all the world to gain enough sacrifices... Characters Returning Black Strings *Blake Snider (Blaze Platinum): The main male Protagonist of the story, the lead singer and guitarist of the band. He's 22 years old. *Zelda Grizel (Sheena Marvelous): Nathan's Secretary and a member of the band being the Keyboardist. She's 26 years old. *Gavin Albain (Ace Saturn): A Famed Music teacher of Illinichina and member of the band being the Drummer. He's 37 years old. *Sienna Travers (Fancy Velour): A former autist then friendly and bubbly girl, became the band's other guitarist. She's 19 years old. *Nathan "Jonathan" Travers (Sparky Diamond): A Bulky and handsome Detective and became the band's bassist. He's 23 years old. *Rose Belladonna (Lita Dollz): Blake's girlfriend and the new tambourine of the band. The main Female protagonist. She's 21 years old. FEAST *Captain Roger Masters: A member of FEAST and Ragnarök's workshop captain in chief, he's 30 years old. *Elizabeth "Ameth" Amador: A Fortune teller and the half sister of Martha, a FEAST staff member. She's 34 years old. *Martha Snider-Hayes: The widow of Donovan and Blake's mother. She's 48 years old. *Sebastian von Stroheim: The new Boss of FEAST and limousine driver. He's 60 years old. *Lakia/Luke: An entity who takes the form of an androgynous being. Physically 17/22 years old. *Mildred Albain: A teacher and a Scientist that joined FEAST after Sampson's demise. She's 27 years old. *Shawn Grizel: Zelda's younger brother and FEAST newest member. He's 24 years old. Others *Eliza Sampson: After the Death of her father and her imprisonent, she helps the heroes. She's 20 years old. *Aurelius Krüger: The former horseman of death now in a wheelchair, the only survivor of the four. He's 38 years old. *Mark Holly: A close ally of the heroes and bartender. He's 47 years old. New Characters *'Melody' A songstress who has lost her memories of most of her life, she's the woman that Blake meets for the first time. She looks far way older than the protagonist. She's physically 30 years old, has blonde hair with green eyes. Heights 163cm (5' 4"). *'DJ Lethal Rebel/Tristan "Hiro" Cruz' A very well known Disc Jockey in the music industry, who also secretely works for the President of Luxendria, Will Krone. He's serious and strict, but has a human side, is the Vice President of the Board of Directors, likes basketball. He's 32 years old, Has Black hair and Brown eyes, Born in December 22. Heights 180cm (5' 11"). *'Liam Milford/Jazz Krone/Ciel Snyder' Liam is a young woman who dresses like a boy because she happened to be raised like that by her parents, nobody sans Wilhelm knows his secret and he sends Liam as Jazz to look for the band and FEAST, wants to become a comic/manga artist. She's 18 years old. Has green hair and dark red eyes, Born in October 20. Heights 150cm (4' 11"). *'Rock/Donovan Snider/Jupiter Goldenrod' An expert guitarist and solo singer, not to mention a Mecha driver, he also got recent recognition due to his striking resemblance to Blake's father, Donovan. Tragic at his best and worst. Also wants to challenge Blake in a Concert Duel without interventions. He's 50 years old. Has Black hair and green eyes. Born in January 19. Heights 188cm (6' 2"). *'Alice von Stroheim' She's Sebastian's daughter and one of the Black Strings Childhood Friends, she also studies music, and is a member of a band, she's known as "magic hands" by outsiders, however, she suffers from Loneliness, and Melody is her first friend with the band. She's 25 years old. Has Red hair and black eyes (one covered in a eyepatch). Her birthday is August 13. Heights 173cm (5' 8"). *''President ''Wilhelm 'Will' Krone The president of Luxendria connected with the "Holy Family". He has some mysterious schemes such as "The Program of Mother S." or "Sacrifice to the cursed death". He's apparently older than he looks, and orders Jazz to do the necessary, He's 36 years old but looks between 25~40 years old. Has white hair and purple eyes. Born in November 21. Heights 185cm (6' 1"). *'Ophelia' The god of revenge and darkness who is worshiped by Wilhelm and his allies, it is the one who opposes Lakia, its sibling, always emotionless and serious until it becomes crazy and mad, has a face of a woman like Lakia but its physical body says otherwise, when in human size, it is 162cm (5' 3.7") in height, and looks between 20/25 years old. *'Reed' Is a "demi-god", a God slayer who uses the power of rock to destroy its enemies, is not an angel nor a demon, but has a duality motif on his looks and aspect, black and white hair with red and blue eyes, has also a bat like black wing and a bird like white wing. He awaits to find a new body and possess it for good, he wants to annihilate the Dio because of several calamities that made "in the long past.". He's 188cm (6' 2") and looks 35 years old. Trivia *This Sequel occurs in 2016. *The story is a lot more darker than Part 1, although there's some humorous moments, the majority of the theme is still retained. *Blake is now a music student after dropping his art career. *Since the band did grow, There's six protagonists, but the leads are Blake, Sienna and Rose, while in Part 1, there were four and four, with Sienna as its Main Protagonist. *Ron Sampson doesn't appear for story reasons, same for Geminia. *FEAST Dropped its "Record Label" insignia in favor of being a "Rebel Organization", lead by Sebastian, Ameth and Roger. *The narrator is still in English in overall versions. (Sans Spanish of course). *Jazz Krone is inspired on Bridget from Guilty Gear Series, but unlike Bridget, Jazz is a Child Soldier. *DJ Lethal Rebel and Alice were a Last Minute Addition, since the Writer wanted a Four Bad-Guys Ensemble (Joining Jazz and Will, when Rock is not-so much united to them.). Where as Alice has a important plot point explored into the game, her loneliness. 'Teasers' First Teaser - First Step Second Teaser - Alice von Stroheim's Hunting Tale Third Teaser - God's Voice Fourth Teaser - Hiro, the Chariot Fifth Teaser - Arrival of 'The World' Category:Upcoming Games Category:Upcoming games Category:Upcoming Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Playstation 4 games Category:Playstation 4 Games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:Nintendo Wii U games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Playstation Vita games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:2015 video games Category:New Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:2016 video games